PPROJECT SUMMARY The skin forms an essential barrier that protects us from the environment. The goals of this study are to determine the contribution of skin immune cells and their products in wound repair and innate immune defense against invading and/or transmitted microbes, including Zika virus. This work will contribute significantly to the development of novel approaches for treating skin wounds and infections. .